


Future

by Light1108



Category: Persona 5, Persona 5 Royal, Persona Series
Genre: F/M, Future, Questions, Reunions, University
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:35:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26559820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Light1108/pseuds/Light1108
Summary: Ren's Sister come to visit him in Tokyo where they both need to decide what path they want to take.
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Yoshizawa Sumire | Yoshizawa Kasumi, Kurusu Akira/Yoshizawa Sumire | Yoshizawa Kasumi, Persona 5 Protagonist/Yoshizawa Sumire | Yoshizawa Kasumi
Comments: 54
Kudos: 57





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just a heads up this is a sequel to my story Home. So I recommend reading that first.

“Yongen-Jaya, this is Yongen-Jaya” The electronic voice called out as a black haired girl stepped out of the train carriage.

“Ren wasn’t kidding about the trains being packed here…” Sasa Amamiya muttered as she made her way out of Yongen station.

Sasa pulled out her phone and checked the directions Ren sent to her one last time before making her way through the enclosed back streets of Yongen, pulling her jacket closer in an attempt to keep warm. 

It was currently winter break so Sasa decided she would finally come to Tokyo for two very important reasons, the first was to check out a couple of Universities that were in the city as her gap year was coming to an end and she needed to choose where to go.

The second was to finally visit her brother Ren and Sumire along with meeting his friends and ‘found family’ in the city. “How does Ren get around here so easily… it’s like a maze” Sasa grumbled 

Eventually after finding herself in a set of backstreets by a cinema, Sasa got tired of trying to find the location herself and decided to ask a nearby police officer for directions.

“Um excuse me. Do you know where LaBlanc is?” Sasa asked with a degree of shyness.

The police officer turned to face her “Hmm, oh just head a little further down the alley and take a left. You’ll see it pretty much instantly.” the officer responded.

“T-Thank you!” Sasa replied before following the officer’s directions and within the next minute she had found the cafe, “You’re kidding me! It was that close!” Sasa whined before giggling to herself before entering.

As Sasa entered a bell rang out and a slightly gruff voice called out “Welcome. I haven’t seen you before.”

Sasa looked at the source of the voice and saw an older man behind the counter “So how do you take your coffee?” The man asked.

“Um… I’m here to see Ren Amamiya.” Sasa said.

The man’s face lit up slightly “I see, so you're the kid’s sister. I’m Sojiro Sakura but you can just call me boss if you want. Why don’t you take a seat and I’ll fix you up a coffee. Free of charge.”

Sasa quickly shook her head “N-No it’s fine I can pay.”

Sojiro chuckled “Don’t worry about it. It’s the Amamiya discount now hurry up and take a seat.”

Sasa sighed before taking a seat by the counter while she told Sojiro how she likes her coffee. “So where’s Ren?” Sasa asked while Sojiro prepared her drink.

“He should be back any moment now. My daughter Futaba has been sick for a few days so I asked Ren to take her to the nearby clinic.” Sojiro explained.

“While you wait. Enjoy.” Sojiro exclaimed as he placed the drink in front of her.

“Thank you.” Sasa said as she picked up the drink and took her first sip, “This is delicious!” Sasa yelped in glee before continuing her drink while Sojiro chuckled.

Sasa and Sojiro sat in relative silence as Sojiro worked on his crossword and Sasa continued to drink her coffee. After roughly ten minutes the LaBlanc bell rang out once again.

“We’re back!” Sasa looked over and saw a younger looking girl with bright orange who Sasa presumed was Futaba hair called out and following behind her was Ren. 

“How was she?” Sojiro asked Ren.

“Hey! Why did you ask him! I’m perfectly fine!” Futaba protested.

Sojiro smirked “I can’t be sure you’ll tell me the truth.” Sojiro looked at Ren who was too preoccupied with Futaba’s protests to notice Sasa. “So?” Sojiro asked Ren again.

Ren chuckled as Futaba continued to protest “Doctor Takemi said she’ll be fine now. She just needs a bit more rest .” Ren explained.

“Good.” Sojiro sighed in relief, “Oh right, you have a visitor.” Sojiro said, gesturing to Sasa.

Sasa turned and smiled at Ren, “Hey Ren! It’s been a while.”

“Hey Sasa.” Ren replied with his own slight smile growing as he walked over to where Sasa was sitting. “You got here earlier then I thought you would. Did you get here okay?”

As Ren asked his question Sasa got off her stool and stood in front of Ren. “I was able to get to Yongen-Jaya without any trouble, finding Lablanc… was easy enough.” Sasa said sheepishly glancing to the side.

After answering Sasa gave Ren a quick hug which Ren returned, “I missed you little brother.”

“I missed you as well.” Ren exclaimed.

Soon after they broke the hug as Futaba walked over and looked Sasa over with an analytic eye, “So. You’re my older sister huh?” Futaba mutters.

“S-Sister!?” Sasa exclaimed in confusion.

Futaba nodded. “Yeah, Ren is my brother as well so that would make us sisters.” Futaba explained with a smirk.

“I-I guess?” Sasa muttered not really sure how to respond.

“Alright that’s enough. Why don’t you all head on upstairs before you scare off my customers.” Sojiro fake complained as she encouraged the three upstairs.

“So where’s Sumire?” Sasa asked as they made their way up to the attic. 

“She has practise today. Her coach has been working her harder then ever so she’s ready for some upcoming competitions.” Ren explained.

“I see. That’s a shame, I was looking forward to seeing her.” Sasa sighed.

“She’ll join us at the University tomorrow. She’s been looking forward to seeing you again.” Ren smirked as they finished climbing the stairs.

When they got up the stairs Sasa looked around the room while Futaba rushed the couch and Ren grabbed a chair from the corner. As Sasa looked around she saw a bunch of things Ren had at home before he left.

“Ren… do you keep your stuff here?” Sasa asked since the area looked like a storage space for the cafe.

Before Ren could respond, Futaba started to snicker. “He definitely does.”

Ren rubbed the back of his head, “I kind of live here.” Ren admitted.

“Here!?” Sasa yells in surprise.

Futaba continued cackling “We offered him a room in our house when he came back but he insisted on staying here.”

Ren gave a nonchalant look “What can I say, this place felt like home.”

Sasa stared at Ren in shock for a few seconds before shaking her head and rolling her eyes, “I shouldn’t be surprised.That sounds like something you would do.” Sasa giggled as she joined Futaba on the couch.

Once they were all seated Sasa asked how Ren had been since he moved back which Ren replied that it had been very positive and that things had been much better since moving back.

“How about you Sasa?” Ren asked.

“I’ve been fine. I’ve mostly been helping out at the Shrine and studying for University.” Sasa explained.

“Have you figured out what you want to study? Last time we talked you still weren’t sure.” Ren questioned.

Sasa pondered for a moment before responding “Honestly… I’m still not sure. I’ve narrowed it down but I still can’t decide.”

“Which one stands out the most?” Ren pressed.

Sasa once again went completely silent as she thought over the question. “I guess… if I had to pick one. I’d be interested in studying Law, I’ve always had an interest in it and I love reading books about it. Besides what happened to you Ren I’d like to help those in a similar position.” Sasa mused.

Sasa looked towards the floor with a slightly sombre expression “But… You know I’m not a people person. So I don’t know if I’d have what it takes to be one.” Sasa admits.

Futaba begins to snicker “Weeeeell we might be able to help with that. Right Ren?” Futaba said with a knowing stare.

Ren thought for a second “Oh right Sae could help!”

“W-wait. Do you mean Sae Nijima” Sasa asked for confirmation.

“Yep! We’re friends with her sister and Ren here has had personal dealings with her.” Futaba explained with a smug grin.

Ren nodded “I could see if she’s free to talk while you’re here. Maybe she can help make up your mind.”

“That would be amazing!” Sasa cheered with a smile while Ren pulled out his phone to message Sae so she could respond as soon as she could.

“What about you Ren? Have you finally decided?” Sasa asked.

Ren shook his head “Not yet. I’m either going to study politics or psychology to be a therapist.”

Sasa giggled “Those are pretty different, you know.”

Ren shrugged, “I know. But a couple people I know here make me want to pursue those paths.” Ren said, thinking about the old friendly politician and former enemy turned school teacher.

“I see.” Sasa said, slightly confused but accepting Ren's explanation. After this the three fell into a more casual conversation.    
  
Sasa tried to ask Futaba what she wanted to do but all she said was she’s got plans and then started to let out an ominous cackle that Ren told Sasa to just ignore. To which Sasa just called Futaba cute much to Futaba’s embarrassment.

After they started to talk about Featherman with Futaba enthusiastically talking to Sasa about the older seasons Ren wasn’t as knowledgeable about. Soon Sojiro called the three down for some curry after which Futaba and Sojiro closed up shop and got ready to take Sasa to their house so she could settle in after a long day.

Before she left Ren grabbed her arm, “I need to warn you of something before you go.” Ren said in a serious tone.

“O-okay?” Sasa exclaimed, starting to get worried.

Ren looked her directly in the eyes, “Don’t let Futaba get your phone. You will regret it.”

Sasa looked at Ren blankly as he moved away until she started to laugh as she followed Futaba and Sojiro. Once they arrived at the house Sojiro asked Futaba to show Sasa to her room which Futaba reluctantly did.

Once they arrived, Sasa placed her bag down on the floor and layed down on the bed,”Thank you Futaba… Today has been exhausting.” Sasa sighed.

“N-No problem.” Futaba said as she started to leave the room.

Before Futaba left Sasa spoke up once more “You know I was a bit nervous about coming to stay here. Ren told me you don’t do as well around strangers.”

“I-I’ve gotten better!.” Futaba protested.

“And well Ren is like a brother to me and you’re his sister so in a way… you’re my sister too so I wanted to try.” Futaba expressed before muttering something under her breath as she looked away with a slightly guilty look on her face

“I see… well I hope we get along then.” Sasa said as she let out a yawn.

Futaba nodded as she left, once the door was shut Sasa quickly changed clothes for the night and then she made her way into the bed and quickly fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally here. After months of promising I've finally started the sequel to Home! 
> 
> Now this chapter was a bit slow and focused more on Sasa because honestly I wanted to try and match Ren's first trip to Tokyo which I hope came across well.However after this while Sasa will be a focus we will also have plenty of Ren/Sumi fluff and Ren trying to decide what to do now he is getting to the end of his time at Shujin which I hope it'll all be a fun read. 
> 
> I've got a few things I want to cover both in regards to Ren, Sumi and Sasa which I hope you'll enjoy!
> 
> Anyway as always thank you very much for reading, if you have any feedback please feel free to share and I hope you'll enjoy the next one!


	2. Chapter 2

“Arrrh” Sasa groaned as she began to stirred awake. As her eyes slowly opened to see the dark room. Sighing, Sasa slowly gets out of bed and walks over to the nightstand where she put her phone.

Grabbing her phone, she checks the time. “3:43…” Sasa sighed again, “It happened again…”

Sasa shook her head and left the room to get a drink as she carefully made her way through the house hoping not to wake up Sojiro or Futaba but as she made her way down the hallway one of the doors was cracked open with a bit of light coming out.

Sasa curiously approached the door and as she got closer she heard a quiet snicker, peering in she saw Futaba giggling at her computer. “Futaba?” Sasa called out.

“Eeeep” Futaba yelped in surprise as she turned around to see Sasa standing in the door, “Sasa? Why are you awake?”

Sasa rubbed the back of her head as she sheepishly glanced away, “I… have troubling sleeping when I’m in an unfamiliar place.” Sasa admitted.

“This usually happens unfortunately… Normally I’d read a book for a while but I forgot my reading light.” as Sasa explained Futaba immediately got out of her chair and started to tear through some of her draws.

“What about you Futaba, why are you still up?” Sasa questioned.

“Gaming.” What all Futaba said before continuing her search. Sasa decided it would be best to not press any further for now.   
  
After a minute of searching Futaba let out a triumphant “Found it!”

Futaba quickly made her way over to Sasa “Here, takes this!” Futaba exclaimed presenting Sasa with a reading light.

“Oh! Is it okay for me to take it?” Sasa asked.

Futaba nodded “Yeah, you can keep it. I don’t read physical books much now so I don’t need it.” Futaba said as she made her way back over to her chair.

“Well, thank you Futaba I really appreciate it.” Sasa said with a smile. As Sasa made her way to the door she asked one more question “Um Futaba… are you planning on going to bed soon?”

Futaba dismissively waved her hand “Can’t. I’ve got a lot of grinding to do.”

“But aren’t you joining me and Ren at the university later, won’t you be really tired if you don’t get any sleep?” Sasa pressed.

“I’ll be fine. It won’t be the first all nighter I’ve pulled.” Futaba muttered, focusing on her game.

“Futaba.” Sasa firmly states, letting out a slightly threatening aura.   
  
Feeling the presence, Futaba slowly turned around and saw Sasa giving her a glare that reminded her of Haru, “O-Okay. I promise I’ll go to sleep soon!”

“I’m glad to hear it. You need to get a proper rest.” Sasa said with a smile.

“Scary. Is this what it’s like to have an older sister?” Futaba murmurs.

Sasa giggled, “One that cares about you, yes.”

And with that Sasa left Futaba alone who started to turn off her PC for the night. Once Sasa had returned to her room she got out one of her favourite books and read a couple chapters of that before feeling her eyes get heavy indicating she was ready to go back to sleep.

A few hours passed until Sasa was awoken by her body getting shaken.

“Come on Sasa wake up.” Ren said as he continued to shake his sister.

Sasa slowly started to open her eyes as she heard a cat meowing, “Oh yeah? You think you can do better?” Sasa heard Ren say, wondering who he was talking to.    
  
Before she could finally respond she heard another meow and then a large weight suddenly on her chest, “Ouch!” Sasa yelped as she shot up.

Once she got her bearings she looked down at the weight on her chest and saw Morgana staring at her with what almost seemed like a proud expression before he let out a smug meow at Ren.

“Mona… you can’t do that!” Ren sternly told the cat as he picked him up by his neck, Morgana let out a meow of protest, “This is what you get Mona. Sorry about that Sasa.”

Sasa just stared at the two while Ren put Morgana back in his bag while Ren continued to glare at the cat. 

“Hahaha, it’s fine. Mona didn’t know what he was doing.” Sasa giggled as she slid out of bed.

“I wouldn’t be so sure about that…” Ren muttered while Morgana did what Sasa could swear was a snicker. “Anyway better hurry, we’ve got to go to the university soon.”   
  
“What! How late is it!” Sasa yelled.

“Late enough, I thought you’d like to sleep in.” Ren said with a smirk as Sasa quickly got off the bed. “Once you’ve gotten ready Sojiro made curry for us at Lablanc.”

“I can see where you got your love of curry from now.” Sasa said with her own smirk before gently pushing Ren out of the room. After that she quickly got changed and made her way to Lablanc where Futaba and Ren were finishing up their curry.

When Sasa asked Futaba if she got any sleep Futaba quickly stammered she did much to the confusions and amusement of Ren and Sojiro. Once Sasa had finished her own plate of curry the three quickly left Sojiro just as his morning regulars started to show up.

Then the group made their way across Tokyo all the way to Tokyo University. “Looks like we made it here before the others.” Ren Observed.

“I told you we were leaving too early!” Futaba complained.

Sasa gave the girl a gentle smile, “At least we got here with plenty of time to spare.” 

Futaba and Ren started to playfully bicker while Sasa looked around the campus’s courtyard, “Hmm… this place seems nice.” Sasa mused as she continued to look around.

Soon she spotted a girl with Red hair slowly moving closer to Ren, Sasa raised her hand up to wave to the girl “Heu Su-”

Sasa stopped mid greeting when Sumire quickly gestured for Sasa to not say anything.

“Hmm did you say something Sasa?” Ren asked curiously.

Sasa shook her head, “N-No, it’s nothing. I was just impressed with the University. And this is only the outside, imagine what it’s like inside.”

As Sasa continued to try and distract Ren and Futaba, Sumire got closer which resulted in a mischievous grin slowly making its way across Sasa’s face. 

As Sumire got behind Ren she slowly started to shout, “Konnnichi-”

But before she could finish Ren spun around and pulled Sumire into a hug, “Wa.” Ren finished with a giant smirk on his face.

“You need a new trick.” Ren said as he kissed Sumire on her forehead.

“Senpaaaai… there’s people around…” Sumire whined as the blush on her face intensified causing everyone to laugh.

Ren’s eyes sharpened like a predator who just caught their prey, “So this would all be fine if it was just us?”

“Um.. I ah..” Sumire stammered as her plan continued to backfire.

“Oh should we leave you two alone?” Sasa said, glancing at Futaba “We don’t want to get in the way of your time together.” Sasa teased.

Futaba snickered “Yeah why don’t we go on ahead. So you can enjoy some… alone time.” Futaba said, empathising alone.

At this point Sumire had now completely buried her head in Ren’s chest trying to fight off the intense blush that all the teasing had caused.

Ren tightened his embrace on the blushing girl while she let out a low whine while Sasa and Futaba laughed at the whole ordeal. 

After giving Sumire a few minutes to calm down, Sasa spoke up. “It’s nice to see you again Sumire, I wasn’t sure I’d get to see you while I was here, Ren told me your practice has been much harder recently.”

Sumire bow, “It’s nice to see you again as well Sasa-Sa-” Sumire went quiet as Sasa glared at her, “S-Sasa-Chan.” Sasa gave Sumire a smile once she corrected herself.

“I just finished a Meet last week and I don’t have any more for a while so my Coach is being a bit more lenient. Besides, I need to start looking at Universities so I don’t rush to a decision next year.” Sumire explained.

“I see. Good on you for taking the initiative!” Sasa praised. The group descended into small talk for about ten minutes until they heard a voice call out from the other side of the courtyard.

“Hey RenRen! You been waiting long?!” Ryuji called out as he slung his arm around Ren’s shoulders.

“What took you so long? For a Runner you sure are slow.” Morgana taunted.

“You wanna go cat!?” Ryuji shouted back.

While Ryuji and Morgana continued to argue, Sasa went over to Sumire and whispered, “Is he fighting the cat?”

Sumire giggled, “Yeah. They do this all the time.”

“I’m so sorry we’re late!” Another voice called out as Makoto emerged from the crowded part of the courtyard.

“We missed the train we planned to get on.” Makoto explained as she jogged over to the group.

“Don’t worry about it, we still have plenty of time to look around.” Sasa said as she walked over to Makoto.

“You must be Sasa correct? It’s nice to meet you. I'm Makoto Nijima.” Makoto greeted.

“It’s nice to meet you! I heard you helped keep an eye on Ren when he was here last year. Thank you for that.” Sasa replied.

“It was no trouble at all. He helped me a great deal as well.” Makoto said. “Oh Ren told me you wanted to talk to my sister, she told me she should be able to join us for lunch after we’re finished here.”

“That’s great! I really appreciate it!” Sasa said with a smile.

“Yeah well whatever cat!” Ryuji shouted as he and Ren joined the rest of the group.

As Ryuji got close to Sasa he looked her over and got a big grin on his face “Damn Ren why did you tell your sister lo-” Ryuji was interrupted by his best friend glaring at him.

“Ryuji.” Ren stated in a serious voice causing Ryuji to laugh.

“Haha don’t worry dude, chill. I’m just messing with you, you know I’m not that sort of guy.” Ryuji said as he continued to laugh.

“I’m Ryuji Sakamoto!” Ryuji said as he held out his hand to Sasa.

Sasa was shocked by Ryuji’s loud attitude, she hesitantly shook his hand “It’s nice to meet you Ryuji. I’m Sasa Amamiya.”

After briefly introducing themselves Makoto spoke up, “While it would be great to be able to catch up. We’re already late so we best make our way inside so you can all look around properly.” 

“Oh come on Makoto. We have a ton of time left.” Ryuji said nonchalantly. 

“Well then I guess you won’t mind if we save the places you want to look at for last then?” Makoto countered as the group began to make their way into the University.

“Oh hell no! I need to see the track.” Ryuji complained.

“Well then I guess we better hurry then shouldn’t we.” Makoto said with a smirk while the rest of the group chucked as they all walked into the University.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was just a fun chapter to write. I wanted to have Sasa interact woth some of the other characters a bit more and I felt like this was a good oppertunity along with giving me a chance to add in the other PTs for the story.
> 
> Sumi, Futaba and Ryuji are here to join Ren in looking around the university and Makoto is here to give her opinion on it based on her year's experince at Uni. Originally I planned to add Ann as well but this felt like a good enough cast size for now so just assume she was busy with a modelling job or on a date with Shiho.
> 
> We also get to see a bit of Sasa's older sister side break out which as you can see makes her a bit more threatening then usual, I like the idea while all the Amamiya's are fairly quiet on the surface they all have a bit more of an intense side hiding below the surface.
> 
> As always thank you so very much for reading, let me know if you have any thoughts and I hope you enjoy the next one!


	3. Chapter 3

“For real!?” Ryuji loudly exclaimed as their group walked through the university campus. “You were serious about doing my stuff last!”

“Yes, the courses Ren and Sasa are interested in are in the same part of the campus and since Sasa came a long way it’s only fair we help her first.” Makoto explained in a logical tone before growing a slightly smug smirk, “And consider this pay back for making us miss our train earlier.”

Sasa giggled, “I appreciate you going out of your way for me Makoto.”

“Think nothing of it.” Makoto said as they approached one of the classrooms, “Oh Ren, this is one of the Political Science rooms. Let’s go take a look.” Makoto called over.

“Sure, sounds good.” Ren said as he and Makoto entered the room.

“Oh wait for me Senpai!” Sumrie called out as she followed Ren and Makoto into the room.

“Wait Sumire why are you…” Sasa started to ask but the door closed before she could finish, “Going… in.”

“She’s trying to help Ren pick what to do.” Futaba nonchalantly stated as she pulled out her phone, “Ren’s been having a really hard time deciding so Sumire promised to do everything she could to help him decide.” 

“Oh I see. I’m surprised you know that, it seems like something they talk about in private.” Sasa said as Futaba started to look a bit guilty.

“W-What can I say, Sumire is a great a-and Ren is like my brother so they both wanted my expert advice!” Futaba claimed as proudly as she could.

Ryuji chuckled, “Now that’s a load of bull. I bet you ha-”

Ryuji was interrupted by his phone vibrating multiple times in quick succession, sighing he quickly checked his phone to see what was so urgent and after reading the messages Ryuji’s face took on a brief expression of fear before talking again.

“N-Nevermind! I can wait to see the gym here. I hear they’re some of the best around… at least according to Makoto.” Ryuji quickly stammers trying to change the subject as Futaba’s expression relaxed a bit.

Sasa gave Ryuji another glance due to his strange behaviour before she shrugged it off, “What is it you want to do anyway? Are you a Gymnast like Sumire?” Sasa asked while Futaba started to laugh at the implication of Ryuji doing gymnastics.

“Nah, I’m training to be a runner. I hurt my leg a few years back but the last year, I’ve been doing therapy to get it back to normal. It’s been real tough but my docs finally said I can run in more hardcore races again.” Ryuji explained.

“Wow… that’s really impressive.” Sasa said, sounding genuinely amazed, “But that doesn’t answer what you want to study here.” Sasa pointed out letting out a small giggle.

“Oh right… sorry. I want to study to be a coach. I’ve had some really bad experiences with a couple before so I want to do a better job than either of those assholes.” Ryuji exclaimed.

Sasa tilted her head a little confused as to who Ryuji was referencing but ultimately gave the teen a supportive nod. “What about you Futaba?” Sasa asked, turning to Futaba.

“Oh me! I’m doing a major in both IT and Cognitive Psychology.” Futaba exclaimed proudly.

“Two Majors! That’s… impressive.” Sasa said, “Although those are two very different.”

“Well I’ve always been good at computers so I want to get even better at those, especially when it comes to security.” Futaba said with a slightly ominous tone, “And as for Cognitive Psychology. I want to follow in my Mom’s footsteps. She was studying this thing called Cognitive Psience and I want to finish her work and this is the first step.”

“I see, that is really amazing Futaba! I’m sure your Mom would be proud!” Sasa praised the girl.

After a few more minutes of idle chatter the door to the classroom opened and Ren, Makoto and Sumire stepped out. 

“How did it go?” Sasa asked as Makoto started to lead them to the IT assigned area for Futaba.

Ren sighed, “It… hasn’t helped me much.”

“Oh… that’s a shame.” Sasa said, giving Ren a sympathetic smile, knowing exactly what her brother was going through.

Not so subtly Sumire quickly grabs as a way of showing support, “Don’t worry Senpai! You’ll figure it out!” Sumire stated, trying to cheer Ren up. 

“Thanks Sumi.” Ren said as he tightened his grasp on Sumire’s hand.

“What about taking a gap year like me? Nothing wrong with taking a year to work out what you want to do.” Sasa asked, quickly Sasa turned to Sumire and gave her a smirk that reminded Sumire of Ren, “Plus it would mean you and Sumire would be in the same year so you’d get to go together.”

Hearing Sasa’s words, Sumire’s face quickly turned red at the idea, “G-going to university w-with Senpai.” Sumire stuttered.

“I have thought about it but I want to try and start this year if I can.” Ren explains. “But I won’t say the idea of going starting with Sumi hasn’t crossed my mind. It would be nice to start together.”

“S-Senpai…” Sumire stuttered.

Ren flashes a smirk at Sumire deciding to tease his girlfriend a bit more, “It would also mean… we’d get to graduate together and wouldn’t that be nice.” With that despite her best attempts Sumire’s face turned a deep red.

Sasa and Ren continued to tease Sumire much to Ryuji’s amusement while Makoto and Futaba had a look around the IT department. Once they returned the group continued to explore the Campus for as long as they could, checking the library, all the classes they would be taking and talking with the lecturers who were around.

Lastly they checked the track and field for Ryuji who was extremely excited to run on and the hall for the gymnastic club for Sumire who was similarly impressed by the facility.

Once they had finished the group made their way out of the campus and back to where they originally met up for the day.

“Well they don’t say Tokyo University is one of the best for nothing.” Futaba exclaimed.

“I know right!? I can’t wait to tear down that track!” Ryuji loudly stated.

“Coach was telling me how good the facilities are here but they’re better than I was expecting.” Sumire added.

Makoto nodded, “I must agree, it was hard to choose between here and Kyoto.” Makoto added before turning to Sasa. “What about you Sasa, what did you think?”

“I really liked it, the library in particular I really, really liked. I could see myself getting lost in there for hours.” Sasa giggled.

“I feel a but coming.” Ren jokes.

Sasa rolled her eyes, “Buuut. I’m still not sure what I want to do. Even after talking with the lecture… the lessons and subjects for law sound like something I’d love but I’m still not sure if Defence lawyer is the right path for me…” 

“Perhaps I will be able to help with that.” A new voice calls out. The group turned to face where the voice was coming from and saw Sae striding across the courtyard.

“Sis!” Makoto cheered as Sae finished walking over, “It’s good to see you again!”

Sae smiled, “Yes it has. We should catch up before you go back.” Sae said before greeting the rest of the group.

Sae then approached Sasa, “And you must be Sasa Amamiya correct? It’s nice to meet you.” Sae said, stretching out her hand towards Sasa.

Sae in turn hesitantly grabbed Sae’s hand and shook it, “It’s nice to meet you as well Sae-San. Thank you so much for making time to come here today.”

“Think nothing of it. It’s been a bit slower the past couple weeks so I can spare a couple hours to help you.” Sae explained.

“Ren told me that you’re thinking of studying law. Do you want to be a prosecutor?” Sae asked.

Sasa shook her head, “Not exactly, I’m thinking of being a defence lawyer like you.” 

Sae looked surprised for a moment before giving the girl a proud smile, “I see. Well then I will be more than happy to answer any question you have. But perhaps it would be best if we relocate to a more suitable place to discuss this.”

“I think I know where we can go. We can get some lunch there as well.” Ren spoke up before glancing at Sumire who was looking a little embarrassed, to the confusion of the rest of the group.

“Very well then Ren, You best lead on then.” Sae said, prompting Ren to lead the group to the station where they boarded the train to Shibuya and the Central Street.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally got this out! Sorry about the delay I've been caught up writing a lot of my other stories so it took a bit of time to get to this but it's finally here and the next Persona thing I write will probably be the next chapter of this so that'll be nice.
> 
> As for this chapter itself... it's been an awkward one to write, nothing I wrote here quiet felt right. Originally I was going to include the talk with Sae in this chapter as well but decided since I was having a rough time writing this one I would get it done and start the next chapter with a fresh mind and since I have a better idea how that one will go it'll probably be a lot easier. I will say I did enjoy Futaba threatening Ryuji and a little bit of Sumi teasing, that was fun!
> 
> I'm planning on taking this week off from writing, I'm on break from class for the week so I think this is a good time for a bit of a break so I can come back to both class and my fanfics with a clear head!
> 
> So as always until next time and thank you so much for reading and if you have any feedback or comments please share them!


	4. Chapter 4

Soon the group had arrived at Shinjuku station with Ren and Sumire leading the group to their locations, with Futaba following closely behind the two attempting to tease the couple much to Sumire’s embarrassment. Makoto and Sae were in the middle of the group continuing their catch up from the train, lastly there was Sasa and Ryuji at the back of the group following along.

“So do you know where Ren is taking us?” Sasa asked Ryuji while she looked around the station curiously.

“I’m guessing the diner on Central Street. We used to hang out there all the time.” Ryuji answered nonchalantly as he put his hands in his pockets.

Sasa pondered a moment as they climbed up the stairs out of the station, “I’m kind of surprised. I thought we’d be going back to LaBlanc.”

“Normally he would take us there but I think he doesn’t want Boss to rope him into working while everyone is there again.” Ryuji snickers. 

“And also…” Ryuji muttered before trailing off.

“Also?” questioned as they maneuvered through the crowded area outside the station.

Ryuji quickly glanced at Ren before looking back at Sasa, “Also… I think he picked this place because it’s easier for me and Makoto.”

“I live on the other side of Tokyo and Makoto has to go to Kyoto so if we went to Yongen we’d have to come back here for our stations.” Ryuji explained.

“But if we go somewhere here you can get home a bit easier.” Sasa finished. 

“That sounds like something Ren would do.” Sasa giggled, “When we were younger he would always make sure I was okay… even if he did like joking around or playing it off.”

“So he always liked helping people, awesome! That’s my bud!” Ryuji cheered.

“Oh? Can I ask what your and Ren got up to?” Sasa questioned.

Ryuji scratched the back of his head, “Do you think we could talk about that some other time? I don’t mind telling you but it can be pretty heavy and I don’t want to ruin the mood.” 

“Hmm… okay. But now I’m really curious.” Sasa said reassuringly.

Before Ryuji could respond the group stopped as Ren called out from in front of a set of stairs, “Okay we’re here.” 

Sasa glanced behind Ren and looked up the stairs, ”Up there?”

“Yep! You’ll love it. The food they do here is so good!” Sumire spoke up.

Sasa giggled, “Well I guess we better go in so I can see.”

With that the group entered the diner and found an area to sit away from the rest of the people eating. As they found the booth that would be big enough for the group, Sae came over to Sasa.

“Why don’t we go sit in another booth while we wait for our food?” Sae proposed.

Sasa nodded, “Okay. That sounds like a good idea.

“Are you sure?” Ren said as he slid into the seat next to Sumire, “We don’t mind you talking here.”

Sae shook her head, “Do not worry. It will be easier for us to discuss on our own.” Sae explained, “Just come and get us when our lunch arrives. Makoto you know what to order for me, correct?”

“Of course.” Makoto said with a nod.

“Thank you.” Sae exclaimed before walking away to find another booth.

“Um Ren-” Sasa started.

“Don’t worry I know what to order for you as well. But you better hurry since it’s Sumi’s favourite as well and if she asks for thirds I might not be able to say no to her.” Ren joked with a smirk on his face.

Sumire playfully slapped Ren’s shoulder, “Senpai! I wouldn’t eat Sasa’s food!” Sumire said with a pout.

Ren smirk grew “Oh but you wouldn’t say no to having thirds? I’ll keep that in mind Sumi, I’m sure you’d be able to handle it.”

“I-I… T-that’s N-not…” Sumire started to stutter a retort all while Ren continued to look at her with a smug expression, soon Sumire just sighed and gave up causing the group to chuckle as Sasa went to find Sae.

As Sasa stepped away from the main group’s table she turned around and saw Sae sitting down nearby gesturing Sasa over.

Sasa walked over and joined Sae in the booth. “So I have to ask. Why do you want to be a defence lawyer?” Sae asked cutting straight to the point.

“Uh.. um.. What?” Sasa responded a bit off guard.

“Well as you probably know. Being a defence lawyer in this country is extremely difficult, proving your client is innocent is an uphill fight that you may not win.” Sae started to explain.

“Being a prosecutor while still a challenge would be the easier career path and would present more opportunities. So I would just like to know about what is driving you to be a Defence Attorney.” Sae calmly finished.

Sasa bit her bottom lip while she thought how best to answer. After a moment of deliberating she decided it would be best if she was just honest. 

“Part of it is because I felt bad I didn’t believe in Ren when he said he was innocent… he was accused of something he didn’t do and I didn’t believe him…” Sasa started.

“So you wish to make it up to Ren by trying to help others in his situation.” Sae deduced.

Sasa nodded, “That’s part of the reason. I know it won’t be easy but if I can help people going through what my brother did then I want to try.” Sasa continued.

Sae gave Sasa a small smile, “That is admirable. It appears a desire to help people run in your family.” Sae joked. “Along with a stubborn refusal to give up, it seems.”

Sasa giggled, “But there is another reason which might seem a bit silly but… I was kind of inspired by you.” Sasa said, feeling a bit embarrassed at the admission.

Sae was surprised for a brief second before she quickly managed to return to her neutral expression. “Oh? How so?” Sae questioned.

“Well… when I heard Ren’s case was being looked at again I didn’t think anything would come from it… but then he came home. So I asked my Mom what happened and then I got interested in what happened.” Sasa said.

“Then I started to read up on you. How you gave up being a successful prosecutor to help my brother and how you wanted to keep helping people… It just inspired me!” Sasa exclaimed.

Sae smiled earnestly, “Well then… I will admit I’m flattered. But I hope you realise that you won’t have as easy a time becoming a defence lawyer as me. While I changed my career I still had my years of experience and contacts to help transition successfully.”

Sasa nodded, “I know. That’s partly why I’m so hesitant to choose this… I’m not sure if I’ll even be able to succeed but I want to try.”

“That’s good to hear.You’ll need that kind of conviction if you want to become a good defence attorney. Keep that attitude up and I’m sure you’ll be fine.” Sae said with a proud smile.

“Thank you!” Sasa cheered, “But there is one other problem… I’m really bad at speaking in front of crowds. I struggle to keep my nerve when talking to too many people I don’t know.”

Sae chuckled, “I wouldn’t worry about that. I haven’t met anyone who didn’t feel at least a bit nervous when performing cases. Even if you are not very good at it now, you’ll improve with time and practise I’m sure.”

“Do you really think so?” Sasa asked.

Sae nodded, “I do. When I first started I was similar so I know you can get better.”

“Really!? You were like that as well… T-thank you for telling me.” Sasa said.

Sae continued to answer Sasa’s questions about being a defence attorney or asking if she had any tips or ways Sasa could practise improving her public speaking skills. Soon Makoto messaged Sae to tell them their food was here.

“Thank you so much for talking with me, Sae-san.” Sasa said, giving Sae a slight bow.

“Don’t worry about it. It’s nice to see someone so eager, you remind me of myself when I was your age.” Sae said. 

“And… if you chose to go this path, let me know. I’m sure I will be able to assist, I’m sure you’d be able to come and help me at my office or watch me in court if you desire.” Sae offered.

“I… I would really appreciate it!” Sasa exclaimed. With that the two went to rejoin the others at the original booth with their plates of food waiting for them.

“So how’d it go?” Ren asked as Sasa and Sae rejoined the group.  


“I… I need to think a little more but right now… I think I might go for it.” Sasa said with a bit of hesitation. 

Ren smiled, “That’s great to hear.”

“Yeah, that’s awesome! We’ll get to see more of you!” Ryuji said while chewing on his steak.

“Sweet! Older sister acquired it!” Futaba cheered while Makoto told Ryuji off for his lack of manners.

As Sasa moved into the seat next to Sumire, Sumire faced her, “I’m glad we’ll get to see you more. I’ve wanted to get to know you better since Golden Week.” Sumire said with a smile.

“Thank you, it’ll be nice to have some friends if I come. Maybe I can get you into some books I think you’d like or we could watch some Neo Featherman together.” Sasa suggested.

“Oh watch party! I want in!” Futaba added.

“Sure!” Sasa said as she looked down to the table of food, noticing something was off. Everyone has already started to eat their food expect Sasa, Sae and-

“Sumire? Why haven't you started yours?” Sasa questioned.

Sumire’s face turned a slight shade of red, “Um… this is…” Sumire trailed off.

Ren leaned over and whispered “She just finished her first plate. This is her second.”

“S-Senapi!” Sumire yelped as her face grew a darker shade of red while Sasa giggled.

The rest of the lunch was spent telling Sasa about different areas she should see around Tokyo, some stories of Ren’s time in Tokyo and a few embarrassing childhood stories about Ren at the request of Sumire and Futaba.

As everyone finished their food Sasa excused herself to go to the bathroom.

“So while she is gone, does she know anything about the Phantom Theives.” Ryuji said, looking at Ren.

Ren shrugged, “Not much. It turns out she was a fan of them but she doesn’t know anything more than anybody else would.” Ren answered hoping that would satisfy Ryuji.

“Ryuji be quiet!” Makoto snapped.

“It’s fine. She’s not around.” Ryuji casually stated, “But man if she’s a fan just imagine how much she’d freak out if she found out her brother was leader of the Phantom Thieves!”

“What?” Everyone turned around in silence and saw Sasa stand just away from the table. Everyone remained in complete silence except Ryuji who yelped in pain as Makoto stamped on his foot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaand I'm back! I had a great week off and writing has been a lot easier and more enjoyable again so I'm really excited!
> 
> This chapter was fun to write, I wanted to give Sasa and Ryuji a bit more of a serious moment since Sasa has had moments with everyone else to some degree and I felt like it wouldn't be fair to Ryuji to just have played him for a bit of comic relief and the reveal at the end so i hope that was a nice addition. Sae's coversation was also one that I was really looking forward to making and I'm pretty happy with how it went overall.
> 
> And then we have the PT reveal... this has been one bit I was planning for this fic and Ryuji like always struggles to keep his mouth shut when it comes to bragging about the PT.Although in the original version Sae was going to start the conversation about the PT and then Ryuji just chimes in but after I wrote that it just didn't feel right for Sae's character so I changed it so the whole thing was Ryuji.
> 
> As always thank you for reading, I really hope you enjoyed it and it's good to be back!


	5. Chapter 5

After Sasa came back from the bathroom everyone moved fast with Sae paying for everyone’s dinner. Once their food was paid for Ren, Sumi and Futaba guided a stunned Sasa out of the diner towards the train so they could return to Lablanc where Ren promised to explain everything.

“Senpai… Senpai!” Sumire exclaimed as she nudged Ren’s shoulder snapping him out of his thoughts.

“Oh… sorry Sumi, I was lost in thought.” Ren muttered as he looked at his confused sister. “Trying to figure exactly what to tell her…”

“You seem surprisingly calm about this Senpai.” Sumire said in slight amazement.

Ren glanced away sheepishly, “It’s not the first time someone found out…”

“That’s an understatement! How many people found out because of yo-” Futata attempted to whisper a taunt before getting interrupted by Ren.

“Let’s not do this now Futaba.” Ren said sternly, resulting in Futaba letting out a short sigh before nodding in agreement.

Sumire glanced over to Sasa who turned around in her seat and started to look out the window to the Tokyo cityscape. “Aren’t you worried what Sasa will think?” Sumire asked in frowning concern.

Ren shook his head, “I know Sasa will be fine… it’s just how to explain it to her.” Ren sighed as he ran his hand through his hair.

Sumire let out a weary laugh, “You’re less worried then I am Senpai…”

As the three settled in for a few more minutes of peace Ren’s phone vibrates, pulling it out of his pocket. Looking at the message Ren’s expression turns to one of concern but he also let out a short chuckle.

“What is it?” Sumire asked, cocking her head to the side.

“Makoto just told me her and Sae had… words with Ryuji.” Ren said, Sumire noticed Futaba shivered after hearing Ren.

Sumire nervously gulped, “W-What does that mean?”

Ren shrugged, “I don’t know and probably best we don’t know. All I can say is… Ryuji will probably be extra careful now.”

After that Ren put his phone away while Futaba and Sumire both looked a bit worried. The rest of the trip back to Yongen was uneventful with the group walking in silence through the backstreets back to Lablanc.

“Ah, you guys are back earlier than I thought.” Sojiro remarked. Sojiro looked at the group and noticed the serious atmosphere that followed the group.

“Did something happen? You kids seem really gloomy.” Sojiro questioned.

“Sasa found out our big secret.” Futaba exclaimed as she flopped down into one of the booths.

“Secret? What secret?” Sojiro asked, being a bit confused, after a moment of thought realization struck. “Oh…”

Turning to Ren who was placing his bag with Morgana in it on the table as he slid into a seat next to Sumi in a booth opposite to Sasa, “How much have you told her?” Sojiro questioned.

“We were going to explain everything here, if that’s okay.” Ren responded. 

Sojiro nodded, “Of course. Give me a few minutes to close up and make you guys some coffee, I have a feeling it’s going to be a long night.”

As Sojiro started to close up the cafe, Ren helped him prepare coffee for everyone. Once everyone had their cup Ren returned to his seat and Sojiro went and sat on one of the stools.

“So, what do you want to know?” Ren asked his sister who hadn’t spoken a word since leaving the diner.

Sasa sighed, “First, are you really the Phantom Thieves?” Sasa asked in a serious tone.

Ren nodded, “We are. Or we were since the beginning of the year we officially disbanded.” 

Sasa giggled, “Well that answers my second question.”   
  
Sasa picked up her coffee and took a small sip from it. “I guess... I just need to know...”.   
  
“What made you become a member of the Phantom Thieves.” Sasa asked staring directly at Ren.

“Originally It was just because someone was abusing their power to do awful things to people and when I knew I could change it, I couldn’t stand by.” Ren said with determination that reminded Sumire and Futaba of his metaverse personality.

Sasa smiled, “I should have figured it would be like that, like always you put others before yourself.” Sasa said giving her brother an exaggerated eye roll.

“So you find out about that artist’s abuse and you couldn’t let it happen.” Sasa chuckled “That sounds like you. Sticking your nose in other people’s business to help them.” Sasa teased.

Ren rubbed the back of his head, “Close but the first target was the volleyball coach at my school.” said with a smirk.

“Huh!? So those rumours were true? That only happened like a month after you came here!” Sasa exclaimed in shock and slight amazement.

“Hehehe.” Futaba snickered, “There were lots of smaller targets you probably don’t know about. This guy just loooved to help people so much.”

“I… I see. What about you Futaba, I take it you were part of the Phantom Thieves as well?” Sasa questioned.

Futaba eagerly nodded, “I was their Oracle, with my almighty knowledge I guided them to victory!” Futaba boasted.

“Unless we had to deal with crowds then our Oracle’s vision was clouded.” Ren teased Futaba with a smirk.

“H-hey that wasn’t completely true… and I’m much better now I swear!” Futaba protested, causing Sasa to giggle and pat the orange haired girl on the head.

“What made you join him?” Sasa asked.

Futaba sheepishly looked away, “The...they saved me. I was dealing with a lot of stuff and without them I wouldn’t have been freed.”

“Futaba shut herself away from everyone for a long time. Would barely talk to anybody except me then the kid started asking about her last year and soon she had completely changed.” Sojiro added to the story, “I’m still not entirely sure how they did it but I know it helped Futaba.”

“So you knew as well Sojiro?” Sasa asked. 

“Not immediately but I found out eventually but after all the good these kids did and how much help he gave me. Well how could I not support them.” Sojiro said with a slight smile.

“I see, well thank you for supporting my brother.” Sasa thanked before she turned to Sumire ”What about you Sumire?”

Sumire was caught a bit off guard at the question, “W-what?”

“Were you a member as well or did you just know about them like Sojiro?” Sasa asked again.

“I.. Um… Wasn’t a member...” Sumire started to mutter.

Ren placed his hand on Sumire’s, “She was a member. Sumire was part of our last job but she was one of us.”

“Senpai…” Sumire murmured before sighing, “I found out Senpai was part of the Phantom Thieves late last year but even after he asked me to join I refused.”

Sasa tilted her head, “Why did you refuse?”

“I wanted to focus on my gymnastics and I didn’t fully believe in their cause so it didn’t feel right to become a part of it… I was also going through a lot at the time.” Sumire explained.

Sasa saw the conflict on Sumire’s face, “It’s okay. You don;t need to tell me if you don’t want to. I’m sure Ren has a lot more explaining to do.”

Sumire bite her lower lip, “I don’t want to talk about it too much but if it wasn’t for Ren and later the rest of the Phantom Thieves, I wouldn’t be who I am… They saved me from myself.”

As Sumire spoke Ren pulled her into a hug, “I see. You don’t have to say more.” Sasa said in her sisterly tone.

After giving Sumire and Ren a moment, Sasa spoke up again in a more excited tone, “So… How did you steal people’s hearts exactly?”

Ren chuckled, “You might not believe us.”

“Try me little brother.” Sasa responded with a smirk.

Ren and Futaba attempt to explain the Metaverse and their thief activities as best they could along with Ren telling Sasa a little about his confidants and how they helped him and the other Phantom Thieves beat Shido, Morgana also tried to throw in his own comments to no avail.

“Wow…” Sasa exclaimed.

“It’s crazy isn’t it?” Ren asked with a weary grin.

“You weren’t kidding… but if all of you and Sae can vouch for it… well I kind of have to believe it.” Sasa said with a short chuckle, “To think the Phantom Thieves went to another world. I always assumed you blackmailed or threatened people.”

Ren laughed “If only we could.”

“Don’t say that Joker! Blackmail is nothing compared to the stylish thievery we did!” Morgana protested.

“You’re not wrong, Mona.” Ren replied.

As Mona responded again Futaba leaned over to Sasa, “We should probably mention that Mona was also a member of the group… and he can talk.”

“Wait serious!?” Sasa yells in surprise.

“Oh right… forgot to mention that part.” Ren murmured while Sumi giggled. “Morgana was one of the original members and the one that taught us all how to perform changes of heart.”

“Really? Your small cat did all that?” Sasa question in slight disbelief.

“Why is this the bit she doesn’t believe!” Morgana whines.

Futaba, Ren and Sumire laughed at Morgana’s whining. Sumire grabbed Morgana and brought him onto her lap to start petting him, “Morgana-Senpai was a great help.”

“H-hey stop! Sumi-” Morgana attempted to process but gave up when Sumire started to scratch his neck “O-oh right there” Morgana purred causing Sumire to giggle again.

Sasa laughed at the scene and then turned to face Sojiro, “So can you… Also understand him?”

Sojiro shook his head, “The kids are the only ones that can understand that cat, all I hear is endless meowing.” Sojiro says with a smirk.

The group went silent for a few minutes while they finished up their coffee and Sasa processed everything she was told. After a few moments Sojiro said he started to make everyone some curry for dinner.

As Sojiro was working away in the kitchen Sasa asked, “So just to be clear, you can’t steal hearts anymore?”

Futaba nodded, “We destroyed the metaverse so performing a change of heart is impossible now.”

Sasa smiled, “Good. I’m not sure I’d be happy knowing you’re still able to put your life at risk now that I know.”

“Don’t worry I still plan to change people’s hearts” Ren said with a cocky grin before sighing, “I just need to work out how…”

“Still haven’t decided on what to study?” Sasa asked.

“Either path will let me help a lot of people. If I go into politics I can help on a large scale but it might not help people who are struggling in everyday life and if I become a therapist I could help people on a smaller scale but have a bigger impact.” Ren sighed.

“Don’t worry Senpai, you’ll figure out.” Sumire said, reassuringly placing her hand on Ren’s shoulder.

“Remember if you go into politics don’t be afraid to ask me to get dirt on your opponents.” Futaba snicked.

“You know I couldn’t do that Futaba.” Ren responded in a lighter tone of voice.

“Why not, you have the world best hacker on your side!” Futaba protested.

While Ren and Futaba teased each other Sasa thought about everything Ren and told her both about his actions as the Phantom Thieves and his current dilemma. “I think… you would be a good therapist.” Sasa muttered just loudly enough for the table to hear.

“Oh?” Ren asked, looking at his sister with a curious eye.

“When you were telling about your adventures as the Phantom Thieves, you looked really proud when talking about helping the friends you made.” Sasa then gestured to Sumire and Futaba, “And you helped these two right?”

“I know you bother, you’ve always been a kind and caring listener. Always going out of your way to help people not matter what and I think you’d be happiest being able to help people on an individual level.” Sasa explained, “At least that’s what I think now after hearing everything.”

Ren thought for a moment before giving his sister a smile, “Thanks Sasa… I think I’ll take that into consideration.”

Before anyone could speak up Sojiro came over carrying the plates of curry, “Just remember Kid, you’ll be working here for me no matter what you study. I need to get you ready to take this place over when I’m gone.” Sojiro said with a proud smile.

“We’ve got a long time before that happens, old man.” Ren retorted.

“Exactly and you need all that time to get ready.” Sojiro threw back

As the two continued to fire back at each other Sojiro returned to the kitchen to get the other plates of curry once all the plates were down the group of six ate in relative peace with Sasa asking some more questions on the Phantom Thieves.    
  
Once they were finished Sojiro, Futaba and Sasa prepared to leave while Ren cleaned up the dishes. As Sasa was about to leave the cafe to go and rest after a very long day she saw Sumire was still sitting in the booth.

“Um Sumire, don’t you need to go? Don’t the trains stop running soon?” Sasa question.

“W-Well you see… I… I” Sumire started to stutter with her face starting to turn a shade of red.

“She’s staying here with me tonight!” Ren answered for her as he dried one of the plates.

“Senpaaaai!” Sumire whined as he faced turned a deeper shade of red.

“Ooooh I see… Well good night you tow and make sure you don’t have too much fun.” Sasa teased as she closed the door to the cafe, leaving her brother and embarrassed future sister-in-law for the evening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one took so long! I got cuaght up in other things!
> 
> This chapter was... awkward, overall I'm pretty happy with it but I felt like some bits of the conversation came off a bit more awkward then I would of liked but I think it was okay overall.
> 
> I tried my best to explain the bits of the metaverse that would make sense to explain the PT. One bit I quiet liked was having Madarame be the first target a lot of people knew about, outside of Shujin and the immediete area in Tokyo and given how low profile it was I like to think Kamoshida to most people seemed more like a rumour afterall I bet at their peak popularity there were hundreds of post saying "The PT change the heart of X" just always been a fun head canon to me.
> 
> Also got to do a bit more with Ren's future studies... this was probably the hardest bit to do but ultimately I'm happy with Ren going to the therapist track, I do think it's the path he'd find more fufilling so that's whta I went with. Also that's another little headcanon of mine, I always like to think Sojiro plans to give Lablanc to Ren when he passes and Ren lives there when he is older.
> 
> Next chapter is the last one for this fic but I'm sure we'll see more of this post Royal timeline I've got going but until then Thank you very much for reading, if you have anything to say please share and I hope you enjoy the next one!


	6. Chapter 6

After the events of last night Sasa returned to the Sakura household with Sojiro and Futaba. When they got back Sojiro immediately went to bed citing the eventful evening as “Too much for this old man.”

Futaba and Sasa stayed up a bit longer initially so Sasa could ask Futaba a bit more about the Phantom Thieves, along with sharing some of the more… embarrassing stories about the group usually involving Ren. But that soon turned into a more casual conversation about Neo Featherman and a few other anime they had both seen.

Soon exhaustion started to catch up to them so Sasa left Futaba’s room to sleep along with ‘suggesting’ Futaba do the same. After a long rest Sasa woke up late in the morning a few hours before her train was scheduled to leave.

After getting ready she started to prepare to leave for LaBlanc to meet up with Ren, Sumire and Sojiro. Futaba was waiting for her at the door of the house, “Do you really have to leave Tokyo today?” 

Sasa solemnly nodded, “Unfortunately I do. I told my parents I’d only be away for a couple days and I promised the people that run our Shrine I’d be able to help them over Christmas and New Year.”

“But you barely got anytime to see the city… I was so excited to show you Akiharabara.” Futaba complained.

Sasa giggled as she patted Futaba, “Don’t worry, I’ll be back in the spring. You can show me around then!”

“O-Okay!” Futaba stammered, getting caught off guard by the unexpected touch. As Sasa was about to open the door Futaba spoke up, “U-um… I was wondering if I could borrow your phone?”

Sasa tilted her head in confusion and after a brief pause pulled out her phone but just before handing it over to Futaba she grew a slight teasing smirk, “Actually is this a good idea? Ren warned me not to let you have my phone and now I know you’re a Phantom Thief…” Sasa trailed off.

“W-What!?I-I’m not going to do anything bad I swear! I-I just wanted…” Futaba protested before beginning to mutter.

Sasa was initially planning on just teasing the girl but now her curiosity took over, “Wanted?” Sasa prompted.

Futaba sighed, “I just wanted to add my phone number so we could keep talking!” Futaba loudly exclaimed.

Sasa was caught off guard from Futaba’s proclamation but soon she started to laugh, “Is that all? You just needed to ask.” Sasa said between laughs as she happily gave Futaba her phone.

“Alright! New contact acquired!” Futaba cheered as she all but tossed the phone back to Sasa.

Sasa rolled her eyes before gently pulling Futaba into a hug, “Thanks for helping me get around Tokyo Futaba. I hope you can help me again when i move back.”

Futaba froze from the unexpected contact before awkwardly returning the hug, “N-No problem. I can’t wait to see you again.” Futaba stuttered.

After they broke off their hug, Sasa put her shoes on and left the Sakura household to make her way over to Lablanc while Futaba retreated back to her room. After a very quick walk over to LaBlanc Sasa enters to see Sojiro, Ren and Sumire waiting inside.

“Good morning everyone.” Sasa greeted. 

Sumire looked up from her empty plate, “Oh good morning Sasa-chan!” Sumire happily replied while Sojiro gave the girl a welcoming nod and Ren waved at her while he continued to clean the dishes Sojiro had told him to clean. “Did you sleep well?” Sumire questioned.

Sasa nodded, “I did. What about you Sumire? Did you and Ren have fun?”

Sumire’s face started to turn a light shade of red at what Sasa was implying, “I-it was very nice.”

“She didn’t want to let go of me this morning. Claimed I was too warm.” Ren shouted from the other side of the cafe.

“S-Senpai!” Sumire yelped as her face turned a deep red as Ren, Sasa and Sojiro laughed.

Sasa took a seat on one of the stools “it’s a shame I can’t stay longer. I really want to hear more about the Phantom Thieves.” 

Sumire fought down her blush as she gave Sasa a sad smile, “I wish you could stay longer. There’s so much you could see.” Sumire gave a short bow, “And I am really sorry I won’t be able to say bye to you at the station. Coach wouldn’t let me have today off.”

“Don’t worry about it! You need to keep working hard. Besides I’ll be seeing you and Ren on New Years right?” Sasa asked.

“That’s right! We promise Mum and Dad we’d visit.” Ren responded as he put one of the dishes away.

“See, so I’ll see you in a few days.” Sasa reassured.

Sumire smiles, “Thanks. Well I best get going, if I wait any longer I’ll be late and… Coach is scary when that happens.” 

With that Sumire bid the trio goodbye and left the cafe to go to practise. Once she had left Sojiro walked over from the kitchen carrying a freshly made plate of curry, “Enjoy.” He said with his trademark smile.

“Thank you, both for the curry and for letting me stay with you the last couple of days.” Sasa thanked before digging into her curry.

“Don’t mention it, I’m just glad you were less trouble than your brother was.” Sojiro jokes. Sojiro started to stroke his beard, “Say have you worked out where you’re going to stay when you come back?”

Sasa shook her head, “Not yet, I’ll either find an apartment or stay in the dorms I think.” Sasa answered.

“Well if you want, you can stay with us again.” Sojiro offered.

“Really!?” Sasa asked in surprise.

“Sure why not. Futaba seems to have grown to like you and I know how expensive it can be here so I don’t mind. I’ll just have Ren work harder to cover you both.” Sojiro said while Ren light heartedly protested

“I really appreciate the offer… I’m not sure if I will accept it yet but I will keep it in mind. Thank you.” Sasa said gratefully as she took another bite of curry.

“Take you time. If you want to find your own place to live feel free but my door is open.” Sojiro said before picking up his newspaper.

After that the cafe went silent as Sasa finished her curry. Once she was done Ren took her dish to clean it, once he was done he went up to his room and collected Morgana. “Are you ready to go?” Ren asked Sasa.

Sasa nodded, “I am.” Sasa said getting up off her stool, “Once again, thank you for everything. I look forward to seeing you again in a few months.” Sasa said with a bow as her and Ren walked out of the cafe.

After thirty minutes of travel through the busy Tokyo metro system and streets Ren and Sasa finally managed to reach the station. As they broke away from the crowded street on the approach Sasa let out a loud and heavy sigh, “I’m not sure I’ll ever get used to traveling here…”

Ren chuckled, “If you’re coming back here you’ll get used to it pretty quickly.”

“I hope you’re right… I might need your help getting around the first couple of weeks.” Sasa admitted. 

“No problem. We’ll be going to the same school so it’ll be really easy.” Ren said.

Sasa smiled, “It’s weird to think we’ll not only be in the same school again but the same year.”   


“Well I had to catch up to you sometime.” Ren joked with a smirk.

Sasa giggled as they reached the station, “You never did like to lose to me.”

“Well here we are…” Sasa trailed off, “You know even though I’ve only been here for a couple of days… I’m sad to leave and I can’t wait to come back.”

Sasa turned to face Ren, “I think I’m starting to understand why you wanted to come back here so much.”

Ren gave Sasa one of the most earnest smiles she had ever seen on him, “And you haven’t even seen half of it. There are a lot of amazing places to see and people to meet.

“You’ll have to show me all of it when I come back then won’t you?” Sasa smirked.

“Gladly.” Ren responded.

After a few moments of silence Sasa placed her bag on the floor and pulled her brother into a hug, “Thanks for helping me Ren, both for helping get around the city and… for helping me decide what I want to do.”

Ren returned the hug, “I should be the one thanking you, I was going in circles about what I wanted to do.”   
  
“You would have worked it out eventually. Like I said, you’re a natural helper.” Before either of them could continue an alarm went off from Sasa’s phone, “Oh… looks I’ll be leaving soon so I better get moving. See you in a few days Ren.”

“Get home safe.” Ren replied. As Sasa prepared to step away Ren’s bag began to rustle and quickly the head of a black Cat burst out from the inside.

“Tell her I’m saying bye.” Morgana requested to Ren.

Before Ren could speak, Sasa tilted her head, “I may not understand you Morgana but I have a feeling you’re saying bye right?” Both Ren and Morgana nodded in confirmation.

Sasa walked over the Morgana, “Well then goodbye Morgana. Make sure you take care of Ren and keep him out of trouble, I don’t trust him on his own.” Sasa jokes.

“Heheh, leave it to me! I’ll make sure he stays in line!” Morgana proudly boasted while Ren rolled his eyes.

Sasa stepped away from the tow and walked towards the entrance of the station, “Well I’m off. See you for the new year, bro!” Ren raised his hand and waved his sister goodbye as she stepped in the station to return home.

“See ya.” Ren said as he walked away from the station feeling a familiar sense of Melancholy he felt almost one year ago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally done... remember when I said this would be shorter then Home... well I barely right in that hahaha
> 
> Anyway this chapter is finally out, I wouldn't really call this a final chapter I think of it more as an epilogue, just wanted to have Sasa say goodbye to the important people in this chapter but I didn't want the goodbyes to feel too final. Kind of similar to the P5 ending, they all know she'll be back so it's more melencholic then sad.
> 
> Anyway this was a fun one to write, I always enjoy getting to write Sasa and having her interact with the other PTs, Futaba in perticular was just a huge treat and I loved it. I'm sure there will be stories carrying on from this in the Future even if I'm not sure what they are right now and Sasa may show up in some chapters of Faith and Connections, who knows. Now she's in Tokyo the Sky's the limits!
> 
> anyway next Persona 5 thing I'll work on will likely be the next chapter in the childhodo friend AU story that I've left sitting for month so hope that'll be fun! Until then thank you so very much for reading, if you have anything you want to say please share and hope you enjoy the next one (also I hope everyone had a good christmas/holidays)


End file.
